<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural x Reader by who_is_odds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694078">Supernatural x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_odds/pseuds/who_is_odds'>who_is_odds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Wings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Male Solo, Mates, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_odds/pseuds/who_is_odds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smuts and fluffs for the Supernatural boys. Willing to take requests otherwise it will mostly be Lucifer and Gabriel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar/You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, God | Chuck Shurley/You, Lucifer (Supernatural) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucifer x Reader - Smut - 365</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/n!" I hear someone yell.</p><p>"Y/n wake up!" I jolt awake and look towards the voice and see Dean looking at me in concern.</p><p>"Sam and I are leaving for a hunt in Illinois. I wanted to make sure you knew before we left." Dean says now smiling.</p><p>"Huh, uh, yeah, okay." I reply. "Wait can I join you guys?" I jump out of bed to get packed before Dean stops me.</p><p>"Sorry Y/n, we need someone to stay back with Lucifer to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. God knows what he can do when he's bored." Dean gives me a small smile and I can see he's excited to leave. The boys and I have been hunting together for a few years now, they're family. Since Lucifer's been crashing at the bunker they've been on babysitting duty and I've been brushing up on my research skills. I can tell he's dying to leave and do what he's good at.</p><p>"Oh! Okay, I get it I'll babysit him." I smile at Dean and I see him about to say something so I add, "I know, I know. He's the devil I'll be careful." A relieved smile appears on Dean's face and he turns toward my door and starts to leave before he doubles back.</p><p>"Lucifer's in the library. Sam and I are heading out right now we're packed we just needed to tell you so by time you come out of your hobbit hole we'll be gone."</p><p>I laugh and nod at him in response and he smacks the doorframe and leaves.</p><p>About 10 minutes later I decide to leave my "hobbit hole" as Dean so kindly put it. I head to the library to find my favorite book to read. Lucifer spends a lot of his time trying to figure out what makes humanity so important to his father so he's been reading a lot too. When I enter the library I see Lucifer, as expected, reading Coraline. He looks up when I enter then goes back to his book when he sees I'm not there just to bug him.</p><p>I grab my book and sit down on the beanbag chair I forced Sam to get me on my birthday. I get through maybe 4 sentences before my mind starts to wander. My mind has a tendency to do that whenever I'm bored. The bad part about my mind wandering is that it typically leads to daydreaming about a certain archangel. I try to force myself to snap out of it when a good storyline pops in my head.</p><p>"You've been staring at that page for, like, 5 minutes now. What do you need help with a word or something?" Lucifer's voice brings me back to reality and I look at the words on the page for a second before answering.</p><p>"Nah, I just zoned out. It's a good book!" I look at him and smile trying to fight the blush that wanted to form on my face from being called out like that.</p><p>"Uh huh... anyways, I don't get this. This is seen as horror to you hairless apes?" Lucifer says and throws his body back in his chair with a groan. "You guys have ZERO creativity!"</p><p>I laugh at his antics and say, "Well that's a more tame version of what some people write. It's more of a kids book. If you want real horror try someone like Stephen King. I heard he's a good writer."</p><p>Lucifer just looks at me with an unreadable look on his face. Then he gets up and walks over to me. I look up at him confused then smile. The next thing I know is that he has my book in his hands and that he's walking back to his seat with a smirk.</p><p>"You're always reading this book whenever you get the chance, it makes me wonder just how good it could be." He plops down in his chair and leans on the table and starts to read.</p><p>"Lucifer I was reading that!" I say a little upset that he just took my book.</p><p>"Keyword there was was, meatball." He flips the page.</p><p>Annoyed but also finding it funny that I just got called meatball by the devil, I get up and start to look for a new book to read.</p><p>After a minute of searching I sigh unable to find anything that sounds interesting. Then all of the sudden I feel something hit my back and a light thud as something hits the ground. I turn around to see Lucifer looking at me innocently before I look down and see my book on the ground.</p><p>"Did you just throw my book at me?" I say looking Lucifer in the eyes with a small amount of anger. This specific book and a brand new copy because of the wear on my other one.</p><p>"Maybe." He replies and gets up and walks over to me. "I'm bored let do something fun."</p><p>"Yeah sure, after we clean up in here" I say glaring at him with mock anger. He just rolls his eyes and snaps causing the room to be cleaned instantly.</p><p>"That good?" Lucifer says grabbing my hand and dragging me into the movie room without waiting for an answer.</p><p>"I've heard that this movie is good. Figured it'd be best to watch with a human so they could explain how humans process it." Lucifer says trying to pull the movie up with the remote before pausing and looking at me. "I hate these contraptions." He snaps again and a movie starts.</p><p>The movie begins and I realize the actors look familiar. As the movie progresses I realize why they look familiar. The movie is 365.</p><p>"Lucifer, I uh, I don't think this movie is what you think it is." I say looking at him.</p><p>"What? Isn't just some gangster ape kidnaps a girl and they fall in love?" He says looking at me then he turns his attention back to the T.V. and I see his faint smirk appear again.</p><p>"Well, yes, that's part of it but, um, I believe Gabriel would like this movie more than you." I say looking at the screen.</p><p>"Oh so its porn?" Lucifer replies and looks at me with a smile. "If you think G would like this then I wanna see it."</p><p>I look at Lucifer with a look of shock then I laugh a little.</p><p>"I'm not getting out of this am I?" I say and smile at him.</p><p>"Nope! Oh and also..." Lucifer snaps and I'm suddenly right by his side and he puts his arm around me. "I saw people watching movies like this." He seems proud of himself, well when is he not but still. I'm not in the mood to tell him that it's a thing only couples really do so I just let it slide.</p><p>The movie continues and it gets to the boat scene. Lucifer looks at me when it happens and seems to be contemplating something. I look at him after a second and notice he has a small blush on his face. His eyes dip to my lips and linger for a moment before they return to my eyes. Lucifer brings his face closer to mine as if asking for permission and I lean in a little. He smiles and closes the gap with a short kiss. It was sweet gentle kiss as if he was testing to make sure it was okay. After seeing that I'm not running away from him or getting angry about it he leans in again for another kiss.</p><p>Our lips meet again and it feels like electricity is running through my body. His lips move against mine in a satisfying way. I feel his tongue run over my bottem lip asking for entry. I decide to not let him in and a small smile appears on my face. He pulls away and looks me in my eyes. Lucifer puts his hand in my hair and pulls me back to him stopping just before our lips meet.</p><p>"Don't make me make you open you're mouth." Lucifer whispers with an angry tone. His eyes flash their red colour before going back to his beautiful blue. His attempts at intimidation go straight to my core. I've never had so many butterflies before.</p><p>"What are you going to do about it?" I say with a smile. Lucifer let's out a growl and pulls my lips back to his. The kiss is rough, it's angry. His hand that isn't in my hair runs down my side to my hips. He gives a hard squeeze casuing me to gasp. He takes the time to push his tongue into my mouth. His grip on my hip loosens but stays on it rubbing gently. His tongue has a different tone to it. We're fighting for dominance. It doesn't take long for him to win that battle and explore my mouth with his.</p><p>He pulls away and looks at me. Then he looks at the T.V. and smiles. It's the beginning of the boat scene again.</p><p>"Lucifer, is this you're attempt at dropping hints?" I ask him.</p><p>"I learned humans like to drop hints when they want something. I want you so I figured I'd give it a shot." He says and smiles at me.</p><p>"What do you mean you want me?" I want clarification on what he meant.</p><p>"Well, humans have sex with the ones they love don't they? That's what I want. I want you. All of you." He looks me in the eyes and adds, "If you agree to this you'll be stuck with me forever. You'll get some of my grace to keep you alive forever to be with me. You'll be my mate"</p><p>"I would've said yes even if you were to say it'd kill me." I reply. "But, a life with someone as chaotic as you doesn't sound bad either."</p><p>He smiles at me and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips before moving down to my neck. Lucifer leaves a trail of kisses everywhere he goes until he find that one spot. I let out a sigh when he finds it. He notices my sigh and starts to lick and bite to leave a mark in his place. After he does that he moves lower. He gets to my shirts collar and kisses the middle of my chest. He looks up at me as his hands go down and under my shirt. I nod and he pulls my shirt off of me. Then he notices that I'm not wearing a bra.</p><p>"You're beautiful." He whispers out before going to my nipple and pushing me down onto the couch. Lucifer nips and licks gently before moving to the other one. One of his hands goes down to his dick and starts to touch himself through his jeans. He pulls back from me and looks at my body with a satisfied smile before leaning back down and kissing down to my waistband. His hands slip under the elastic and he looks for permission again.</p><p>"Lucifer, you don't have to ask for permission anymore. I give you permission to do anything as long as I'm not in unwanted pain." I say to him and it seems to cause him to stop and think for a second.</p><p>"Say poster if you want me to stop anything." Lucifer says then starts to pull down my pants and panties. He smiles when he sees my pussy.</p><p>Lucifer's face moves down between my legs and I feel a cold breath against me. I look down at him when he doesn't do anything for a minute and as soon as we lock eyes his tongue is on my clit. I moan out, put a hand in his hair, and let my head fall back. He pulls it into his mouth and starts to give light bites to it and run his fingers over my entrance. I moan out in pleasure as he continues.</p><p>"Lucifer! Please, put your fingers in me!" I gasp out as he pushes two of his fingers inside of me. The contrast of my heat and his coolness is stark and only adds to the pleasure. He moves his face back up to mine and looks into my eyes as he thrust his fingers in and out of me. Lucifer set a fast pace with his fingers and then adds another. He leans in and kisses me muting my moans.</p><p>A feeling starts to build up in my core. I tighten around his fingers. Lucifer notices that I'm about to cum and pulls his hand away from my purse. I let out a whine of disappointment before I feel something else at my entrance. I look down and see that it's his cock.</p><p>"My eyes are up here." Lucifer says smugly causing me to look up at him. He has an evil smile on his face and kisses me roughly. While we're kissing he slowly starts to penetrate me. I let out a moan into his mouth and he pushes in a little faster. When he's fully inside me he pulls his mouth away from mine and looks at me.</p><p>After making sure I wasn't in any pain he starts to pull out leaving just the tip inside of me. He pushes back in starting out at a slow and teasing pace. His thrust increase in pace as time goes on. Before long he's slamming into my pussy at an inhuman pace. He grabs my leg and pulls it over his shoulder to give himself better access and to get deeper in me. Moans and the sound of skin slapping skin fills the air.</p><p>Lucifer pulls out of me and flips me over into doggy style. He pushes back in as soon as he can and goes back to his bruising pace. I'm a moaning mess under him. His cock feels like heaven inside of me.</p><p>The feeling that Lucifer stopped earlier comes back stronger now. I gasp when I feel it. The potent power of his abilities strike me and I tighten around his dick. I feel his dick twitch inside of me, my tightness having an affect on him.</p><p>"Lucifer! I'm going to-" He cuts me off.</p><p>"I know. Me too." He groans out and his hands grip my waist in an almost painful way. Then one hand grabs my hair and pulls me up so my back is pressed against his torso. His free hand goes to my clit and starts to rub as his thrust become more uneven and rough.</p><p>Lucifer's name leaves my mouth as I cum on his cock. The sensation of me cumming sends Lucifer over the edge and he gives one last rough thrust before spilling himself inside of me. He gives a few more gentle thrust before pulling out of me. I fall down onto the couch tired from his force but satisfied. Lucifer looks me up and down taking a moment to watch his cum drip out if me. Then he looks at me and snaps. I realize I'm back in my room fully clothed. There's an arm around my waist and I turn back to see Lucifer.</p><p>He smiles at me and says, "Get some rest, little one. You'll need it after all Sam and Dean are gone for the next week."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gabriel - Fluff - Minecraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader is really bored at the bunker one day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I put down the book that I was reading, the ending of it wasn't very satisfying anyways. The past few days have been boring. The boys are on a hunt with Cas and they'll be gone for at least another week. They call as much as they can but it's not enough to keep the boredom from setting in.</p><p>Sighing I stand up and walk into the kitchen. I go over to the cabinet and grab something to snack on. Last time Gabriel was here he left a stash of candy that was hidden from the boys. Grabbing a suckered from his stash I let a small laugh out knowing he'll notice that it's gone and move his hiding spot later. I plop it in my mouth and turn around to see a man standing there looking at me.</p><p>"Took you long enough to notice me." Gabriel said and walks up to me. "Ya know that's mine right?"</p><p>I look at him and say, "Doesn't look that way anymore, sugar." He looks taken aback at my response. Gabriel reaches up and takes my sucker from me. He smiles and puts it in his mouth.</p><p>"First off, that's my nickname thing so don't steal it, sugar. Second off, yes this is mine still." Gabriel replies smiling at me and sucking the sucker.</p><p>"Fine I'll just grab a new one." I say and turn to get a new one. After a second I notice that his stash isn't there anymore. Turning around to face him again he's smiling innocently and looking around. I sigh shaking my head knowing I can't win this. I walk past him and to go to my room.</p><p>"I'm going to my room if you wanna play some video games." I say without turning around to look at him. The sound of wings flapping occurs and I laugh a little. </p><p>When I get back to my room I see Gabriel with a bucket of candy next to him and a controller in his hand. He looks at me when I enter the room and throws a controller to me. I look at the T.V. to see that he pulled up Minecraft.</p><p>"These skins suck." Gabe says after not finding one that he likes. I laugh and agree with him. After a few more seconds of looking at the skins he scoffs and snaps his fingers. His character goes from Steve to a skin that looks a lot like Gabriel. I look at him and he looks back at me with a satisfied smirk.</p><p>After cutting down some trees and getting materials to build we start to build a house. We found a village and decided to move in next door so we wouldn't have to do as much mining for materials later.</p><p>"I don't want to build a house. Can I live with you?" Gabe says and crouches in front of me walking slowly towards me.</p><p>"Sure. That means I don't have to look at your build so I'm fine with that." I say and look at him and smile. Gabe puts on a dramatic offended face.</p><p>"My building skills aren't that bad."</p><p>"Gabe, last time you built a house u stopped halfway and ended up just living in my basement with my dogs."</p><p>Gabriel stops for a second then gives a slow nod with a smile remembering our last adventure in the game. He turns his head back to the screen for a second before looking at me again.</p><p>"You always make such a small house with double beds. Can I sleep next to you?" He says.</p><p>"Yeah, why not. Less work for me." I reply and Gabe does a fist pump with a triumphant look on his face. Giggling at his antics I start to build a house for us.</p><p>After finishing all the other rooms I move on to the bedroom. I make a cute little room that matches the rest of the house. When I place the last block I back up to look at the room to make sure I like it, and I do. I set the controller down, sigh, and stretch.</p><p>"Alright, I think I should go to bed." I say looking at the clock.</p><p>"Aw come on! Stay up a little longer. We can play something else?" Gabe replies looking at me.</p><p>"But Gabe, it's late."</p><p>"So? You don't have anything to do tomorrow, do you?"</p><p>"Fair point but still."</p><p>I turn away from Gabriel and move to my bed. Given the fact that I didn't bother changing into real clothes today I'm already ready for bed. When I get to my bed I sit down on it and look at Gabe. He looks like he's thinking for a moment then smiles.</p><p>"Well sense we didn't get to use the bedroom you built wanna make it a reality?" Gabriel says still smiling.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I ask.</p><p>"I want to cuddle." Gabe says looking at me standing up from where we were playing. I don't reply with words, instead I do grabbing hands.</p><p>Gabriel comes over to the bed and hugs me. We smile at each other and then I move to give him room to get into the bed with me. He comes under the covers with me and Gabe pulls me closer. My head is resting next to his chest and our legs are intertwined. Our position is very comforting and I find myself drifting off quickly. Right before sleep takes over I hear Gabriel say something.</p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chuck Shurley x Reader - Fluff - Reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chuck tells the reader why he gave up his plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past few years have been crazy. You have a strong team now that everything has been fixed and set back to how it should have been before. Luckily, Chuck had had a change in heart and decided to help you guys fix everything; he brought everyone back when you asked him to. After he did that you two started to grow close.</p><p>You were currently in the library reading one of your favorite books. The sound of footsteps behind you causes you to turn around. You see Chuck walking in with a pretzel in hand. He waves at you and bites into the pretzel. You smile and wave back. Turning back to your book you continue to read for a moment before realizing Chuck was staring at you.</p><p>"Need something?" You ask him. You give him the Castiel head tilt.</p><p>"Oh! Um… you want a pretzel? They're pretty good!" Chuck stammers out with a faint blush on his face. Ever since he joined you guys he's reverted back into the more shy and timid type. Saying sure he snaps up a pretzel for you. You smile and thank him before taking a bite out of it. Putting the book down you look at Chuck.</p><p>"We should play a game. I'm tired of reading." You say standing up and stretching. Chuck looks at you and nods.</p><p>"I'll be right back!" You run out of the room to grab your custom made apples to apples deck. On the way you also grab Gabe and told him to come play with Chuck and you. He agrees and follows you.</p><p>When you get back you notice that Chuck was sitting at the table playing with his hands. You walk over and sit next to him. Gabriel sits opposite of you two. Chuck's eyes drift to the box then your eyes.</p><p>"What's this?" He asks gesturing to the box in front of you. It had a custom lid so it made sense that he didn't recognize it off the bat.</p><p>"Well, you've played apples to apples before, right? This is just a version with cards that I made." You reply smiling at the cards in front of you.</p><p>You grab one of the cards and it reads, "Funny." Chuck puts his card down first then Gabriel follows suit a minute later. You pick up the cards and look at them. One reads "Porn" and the other says "A Little Rubber Baby." The last one caught you off guard. You pick that one and Gabriel smiles and grabs the green card. You look a little shocked that Chuck chose the porn card and he laughs.</p><p>Next up is Gabriel. He pulls a card out and it says, "Gross." Looking through your cards you pick one and put it down and so does Chuck. Gabe picks them up and laughs.</p><p>"Alright, so there's 'Dr. Sexy's Cowboy Boots' and 'Dean's trama.'" He pauses to think. "I gotta go with the Dr. Sexy one." Gabe says laughing at the cards. You laugh and reach for the card and Chuck looks a little upset that he wasted his card.</p><p>The green cards get passed over to Chuck and he pulls one out. The card says "Cute."</p><p>"Oh, well there's only one answer that'll work for pops here." Gabriel says putting down a card with an evil smirk.</p><p>You wonder if you should just take a loss here or try anyways. After a second you decide to just go for it and put down a card that you think will work. Chuck picks up the cards eyeing Gabriel suspiciously.</p><p>"Okay, so we got 'Angel Wings' and-" He stops  and looks at Gabe, his face turning red.</p><p>"What's wrong father? Too relatable?" Gabe smirks at Chuck and Chuck frowns.</p><p>"Gabriel, I thought we talked about this. This is supposed to be something I deal with." Chuck says hiding the card and handing you the green cards and the one he drew.</p><p>From that point on the game was tense with Gabe constantly teasing Chuck. After a little Gabriel says he has to go, Sam needs help, and leaves. After he leaves Chuck sighs and laughs.</p><p>"Gee… I really need to teach him personal space." Chuck says and helps you pick up the cards. You laugh and agree with him then pause.</p><p>"Oh, that one card that you hid! Did you put it back?" You ask looking over the table trying to see if any other cards had fallen off.</p><p>Chuck pulls the card out of his pocket and puts it with the rest of the cards. His face gaining a small flush again. You smile and put the lid on the box saying that you're going to go back to your room and if he wants to talk to meet you there. He nods and says that he'll be there soon.</p><p>You walk back to your room and open the box to see what card was making Chuck so embarrassed. Looking at the pile that Chuck placed it in you flip it over. A small smile appears on your face as you read the card. "Y/n's Laugh" was the card Gabe had played.</p><p>"Boo." A voice says next to you. You jump a little causing the cards to fly everywhere.</p><p>"Oops! Sorry!" Chuck says leaning down to help you pick up the cards again. You nudge his shoulder playfully and he gives a sheepish smile. Once the cards are picked up again you put the game back on the shelf with the other games and look at Chuck.</p><p>You gesture for him to follow you and walk over to your bed and sit down. He sits next to you. After a few seconds of silence Chuck breaks it.</p><p>"You saw which card Gabe played didn't you." He says looking at the ground nervously.</p><p>You look at Chuck and say, "Yeah, I saw it."</p><p>He closes his eyes and hangs his head a little to try and cover up his blush. Then he sighs and shakes his head.</p><p>"I understand if I make you uncomfortable now. I- um… I should go." Chuck stammers out and stands up walking towards the door. You get up in a hurry and grab his shoulder and turn him around gently. He allows you to turn him but he refuses to meet your eyes.</p><p>"Chuck, if you made me uncomfortable I would've kicked you out by now." You say. Chuck meets your eyes and sees that you are serious.</p><p>"I… Well in that case I have to tell you something," He sighs and grabs your hands gently. "It may be a lot to take in so I understand if you need some time to process this."</p><p>You look him in his eyes and nod not wanting him to let go of you're hands. An embarrassed look appears on his face and he turns red again. Chuck seems to hesitate as he decides whether or not he should tell you what he's thinking or not. He sighs again and closes his eyes.</p><p>"The reason why I stopped what my plan was wasn't because I suddenly remembered what I originally wanted. No, it was something else," His hands grip yours a little tighter as he continues. "Y/n… the reason I changed was because of you. I felt the compassion, your drive, the want and need for everything to be okay. I couldn't take that world away from you. I wanted to make you happy so I stopped using my powers on my plan and let everyone have free will. Real free will. I gave up everything because I would rather see you happy."</p><p>Chuck doesn't open his eyes as he finishes. His hands grip yours tightly but not enough to hurt. You stand in silence processing what he just told you. The shock of having him give up everything for your happiness fills your system. You feel Chuck's grip loosen on your hands and look at him. His eyes meet yours and he gives a weak smile.</p><p>"I stopped reading your mind when I stopped my plan. The only time I'll ever read your mind is if your ever in trouble or you want me to. I just wanted to tell you that too." Chuck says giving one more gentle squeeze to my hands.</p><p>You don't know how to respond to his confession. Part of you wants to kiss him while the other part wants to hug him. There's no chance you're letting him go thinking you hate him now.</p><p>"Chuck… ever since you joined us and started to fix everything I've been happier than ever. Even if I didn't know your motive for change I knew one thing," Now it's your turn to hesitate. You take a deep breath reminding yourself that he basically just told you this anyways. "I knew that I loved you."</p><p>Chuck looks shocked at your words then smiles and hugs you. You return his hug and you two hold it for a few moments. When you pull away you look into his eyes and smile at him. He puts a hand on your cheek and moves a little closer to your face.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" He asks. You smile and say yes and move in to meet him halfway.</p><p>His lips send electricity through your body. They move with elegance and grace. Of course he's a great kisser, he knows the human body the best! Soon though he pulls away so you can get some air. He smiles at you and gives you a quick peck.</p><p>"I love you too, Y/n."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you can't tell I wanted an excuse to add Gabriel to the story. Also I love shy Chuck.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lucifer - I Like That Offer - Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was an intrusive(?) thought I had while trying to do homework. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the library I see Lucifer reading Divergent. I smile at his book choice and continue on to grab what I need. Lucifer is in front of me suddenly.</p><p>"Ya know, I really like this Marcus character. Kind of reminds me of John." He says. I look at him and give a small laugh.</p><p>"Lucifer, Dean and Cas went on a hunt together and Sam is on one with Eileen. They wanted me to tell you that." I say and I start to make my way out of the library. Again, however, Lucifer is in front of me.</p><p>"Great! That means you can spend time with me!"</p><p>"Lucifer, you can just say you're bored."</p><p>His eyes bore into me at that comment. He looks a little insulted that I didn't answer him properly. I smile and start to walk past him again. While I'm walking away I decide to look back at him and say something.</p><p>"If you're really that bored I have a way to keep you entertained. Just come to my room." I hear him laugh at my statement.</p><p>When I get back to my room I look around and put the thing I got from the library down on my dresser. Honestly, I just went in there to tease Lucifer. I've had a crush on the angel for a while now and I tease him to see his red eyes. Sometimes, if I'm lucky, he'll let them out. An abrupt noise brings me from my thoughts. I realize the noise was a knock and look over at my door.</p><p>"Come in!" I yell. Lucifer opens the door and leans on the door frame. He looks at me as I look away from him.</p><p>"You didn't let me give you a sassy reply earlier. So, least I'm not a virgin." Lucifer smirks after his statement and I look at him unimpressed. "Anyways… I'm here to take you up on your offer." He states plainly. His voice is closer than I expected and I turn around to face him. Lucifer's face is close to mine and his smirk is planted on it. I hesitate for a second looking for an answer for him.</p><p>"Oh! Uh, yeah. I got board games if you like those?" I say a blush forming on my face.</p><p>Lucifer scoffs at my words.</p><p>"Listen human, I know what you really meant when you said that earlier." He says as his hands go around my waist. My heartbeat speeds up and I look into his eyes.</p><p>"So..?"</p><p>"Lucifer, I… I want to kiss you." I say. He looks satisfied with my answer and brings me into a kiss. His hand roam my body as his lips press into mine. He grabs my butt rather harshly and I let out a small quiet moan.</p><p>"Oh? You like that don't you?" Lucifer grabs my neck and pulls me toward him. His lips hovering over my ear. "Sounds good to me. Want more?" I can feel his breath against my ear as he speaks. The shock of the situation blocks my voice causing Lucifer to growl in discontent.</p><p>"You'd best answer me, pet." His voice is calm, even, and low. I try to answer again but all that comes out is a whine. Lucifer laughs at the noise and lets go of my neck. He puts his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes. I feel him push me and my back hits the wall. His arms are on either side of me blocking me in.</p><p>Lucifer leans in and his lips ghost over mine. He doesn't kiss me though. I try to lean in to feel his lips on mine but he pulls away with a smirk. The smirk looks predatory and I can feel a blush on my face. His hand grabs the back of my head, fingers laced in my hair. He pulls my face to his again and stops just before kissing me.</p><p>"Just a quick question," Lucifer's free hand plays with my hair as he speaks. "Do you have anything you want to try?" His eyes look dark as they stare into mine. I smile at him.</p><p>"I've always liked the idea of being pinned down." I reply.</p><p>Lucifer smirks his hand playing with my hand drops and the other one pulls my lips into his. The coolness of his lips feels amazing on my hot ones. He pulls away all too soon and pulls my head back to expose my neck.</p><p>His lips go down to my neck, lightly nipping and kissing the soft flesh. I let out a gasp as he hits one area on my neck. Lucifer takes notice and attacks that spot with harder bites and kisses. Soft moans escape my mouth as he continues. After a little while he pulls away and looks at his work. He let's put a small groan as he sees what he's done.</p><p>His eyes rake back up to meet mine and there's a small red glow to them. As soon as I notice this he grabs my arm and kisses me again. Lucifer picks me up and brings me over to the bed. He lays me on my back and pulls away to look at me under him.</p><p>"You look good like this. At my mercy, willing to beg for me." He says as his hands run over my body. I shiver as his cold hands slip under my shirt. Lucifer looks at me as if to ask for permission and I nod at him. His hand pulls away and he snaps. Cool air rushes over my body as my clothes disappear from my skin.</p><p>I look at Lucifer in surprise and he just smiles. Then he leans down to my breast. He hovers over me for a moment before his mouth connects with my skin. I gasp as he sucks and gives light bites to the sensitive area. Lucifer continues his attack as one of his hands goes to my other breast. The other hand slips down to between my legs. It grabs at my inner thigh and massages the skin.</p><p>His lips disconnect from my boob and he looks up at me with a smile before he moves onto the other one. Lucifer gives it the same treatment and his free hand glides over my body. He comes off the soft flesh after a little and leans on his forearms, his forehead on mine. I can feel the harshness of his jeans on my lower regions and he gives a light thrust against my skin.</p><p>Lucifer sits back up and snaps again. This time his clothes are gone and my eyes rake over his body. I gasp as I see his cock, it looks perfect. Lucifer leans back down and grabs my wrists. He keeps them on my chest as his other hand goes down to my entrance. I feel his fingers as one moves against me teasing me.</p><p>"I'll be nice this time since it's your first time. Don't get used to it." Lucifer whispers into my ear as his finger moves to my clit. He puts a little pressure on it and gently moves his finger in a small circle. I gasp out a moan as he continues. He continues at a slow speed.</p><p>"Luce-Lucifer! Please! I need your fingers in me." I whine out. His eyes look up to me and he kisses me. Lucifer's lips run against mine as two of his fingers line up to enter me. He bites my bottom lip as he pushes them in. I moan at the feeling. He takes the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. We fight for dominance for a little. Lucifer wins the fight and slowly moves his fingers in and out of me. Moans of pleasure get muffled by his mouth as we kiss. After a moment more of the kiss he pulls away.</p><p>Lucifer's fingers speed up a little as he looks into my eyes. Soft moans escape from me. I feel a feeling start to build up in me as his fingers move and curl. His head goes back into my neck as I feel myself tighten. As soon as he notices that I've tightened he pulls his fingers out of me. I whine as the feeling starts to fade.</p><p>He smiles at me and lets go of my wrist. A different feeling washes over me. It's buzzing and I look at Lucifer, his eyes glowing red. I assume the buzzing is his grace. Suddenly, the buzzing goes to my wrist and they move above my head. Stunned, I look into Lucifer's eyes.</p><p>"What? You said you wanted to be pinned down. I like having my hands free." He states plainly.</p><p>After he states that I feel something run over my slit. I look down to see his cock ready to enter me. Lucifer's hand grabs the side of my face to make me look at him. He continues to rub himself at my entrance as he looks at me. I nod to let him know he can continue. As soon as I do I feel him slowly enter me. He pushes in all the way and sighs, I groan. Lucifer looks at me again and waits for me to adjust to him.</p><p>After a moment of him being still in me he gives a tentative thrust and I let out a loud moan. He smiles at my reaction and grabs my hips pulling me into a better angle. Lucifer starts to thrust into me. His thrust are deep and harsh. He continues to push into me at a rough pace. The sound of skin slapping fills the room as we continue. Lucifer leans over my body and kisses me roughly. I feel that feeling start to come back as he continues. I pull away from the kiss.</p><p>"Lucifer! I-I think I'm gonna cum!" I scream out. Lucifer's face drops to my neck as his thrust continue. He kisses the skin lightly. The feeling of his cock deep in me starts to make me lose control. I moan loudly as he fucks me hard. I feel his cock twitch inside me and he pulls away from my neck. He sits up so he can look into my eyes and grabs my face.</p><p>"Go on. Cum." He says with a breathy voice. When he says that I throw my head back as he thrust a couple more times before I feel his warm seed inside of me.</p><p>After we come down from our highs Lucifer pulls out of me and plops down next to me, the buzzing disappearing from my wrist. I bring my arms down and Lucifer pulls me against him.</p><p>"Mine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need to write a fluff for Lucifer...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lucifer - She's Pretty - Solo Male</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I've fallen for Lucifer hard again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day helping those disgusting hairless apes, and the most beautiful creature in creation, the pressure in Lucifer's pants was extremely uncomfortable. His cock pushed against its restraints as his mind wandered to her. Her perfect butt in those jeans. The way her hips swayed as she walked, fuck, he wanted her. His hand reached down and palmed his cock through his jeans, a groan escaped his mouth.</p><p>He didn't want to touch himself at the thought of a human but she was too much. He loved her laugh, her smile, and her voice. All Lucifer wanted to do was pin her down and take her. He wanted her to be his.</p><p>"Fuck… Y/n!" He gasped out as he pulled his cock from its confineds. His hand rubbing himself as his mind goes back to her. The image of her being stuck under him pinned by his grace as he thrust hard up into her appealed to him. Oh, how he wanted to be buried deep in her pussy. He wanted to make her scream his name. Wanted to hear her whimper, moan, and gasp at the feeling of him in her.</p><p>Suddenly, a powerful orgasm washed over Lucifer. He hadn't been paying attention to his arousal and the orgasm struck him like lightning. A desperate cry of her name left his mouth and calm washed over him. He had come to a decision.</p><p>She's his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short and sweet :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>